


A moment of weakness

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: After learning about the destruction of her home city and the sudden promotion  to "high advisor to the queen." After exacting reveng on the one responsible for the death of almost everyone she knew Phaele needs a momentary distraction. She wanted to just invent things and hangout with her friend but now both of them have the weight of the world on their shoulders.What else to take your mind off of your responsibilities than a romp with a local farm girl?And what happens when the game blossoms into something more than a one night stand?
Relationships: Stale - Relationship





	A moment of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "preparations"

I needed a win. The last few weeks of my life has had some of the best and worst moments. It started as an indefinite vacation with Bella until this whole tournament buisness ended and that was fine by fucking me. I got to do all the things I wanted with almost one of the drawbacks.Hang out with Bella whenever I could catch her, tinker in my workshop for hours on end with only neokan to to tell me to stop, just like old times. The only real problem were the occasional interruptions when I had mandatory sleep to fake care my way through meetings about saving the world from the tyranny of gods.

My mother wanted nothing to do with me and I feel likewise, I was just here to explore a new land outside of the confines of my prison in Asoronos. It wasn't my problem.

It wasn't until it became my problem.

Some gecko decided that he wanted my position. And I was all inclined to let him have it if it didn’t come with the cost of my life. So I ignored him. But no, that's not how the hero story goes of course. Whenever the prophecy or whatever is ignored there has to be some call to action in order to spur the hero into action. And this time fate decided it would be killing 99% of the people I knew. 

Personally I am saddened by the disaster but I was more hurt by the destruction of Bella’s family. Having made her happiness my one goal in life, any slight to it is a direct attack on me and my pride. The little shit wanted a fight and he got it

Killing him did little to ease my pain, sure I got revenge, sure i proved that i was the better inventor, but it didn't fix the fact that Bella is now queen and i god delegated to royal advisor, adding copious amounts of new work and stress to my day to day.

So yeah, I needed a win. And what better way to get that win than to do what many men have considered the ultimate goal, bed a young woman.

I’ve been putting down the foundations for almost a year now, starting the second I moment I met her. I was rudely interrupted in my temple by the gang of dumbasses who came to see me. I thought they were the usual band of foreign nobles who have come to see the crown jewel of Asoronos but I couldn't have been more wrong.

Though if the usual band of nobles brought me their pretty daughters as gifts instead of the usual gold and treasures I would probably have been more amiable towards them.

Starting from that moment I started going through the plan I've done countless times before to make her mine. The usual, start off small, see her around every now and then, pleasant greetings in passing, eventually move on to some sparse conversations and so on. 

Convincing a woman to lay with another woman takes time, if they are not immediately for it then you blew it. The key is to let it build to the point that it does not matter what you have in your pants, only that they might be interested in getting in them. 

It takes patience, careful, deliberate steps, and a moment of weakness. 

The moment came in a surprising manner. I did not start the interaction, she sought me out. The sheep walked right into the wolf’s den. 

It was 6 days after the tragedy. After the marathon of royal oaths and duties that needed to be swore/done by the new ruling powers. She approached me with a nervous aura that I sensed the moment I saw her. It was then I remembered that I had missed 3 of our daily lunchtime talks and today marked the fourth.

“I don’t want to pry but, are you OK?” she spoke in a very soft voice, unsure if crossing a line with royalty or not by speaking so frankly. “ I’m here to talk about it if you want, of course if you have time….your grace.”

Ahh peasant folk, never knowing what to do when in the presence of royalty. 

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I took that moment and ran with it as far as I could. 

I was able to run it all the way. 

After the fun was had we lay there as I prepared to do what I always did. Offer up some excuse as to why she needed to leave or something. Being the royal advisor, I could have probably said anything. But I couldn't get the words out fast enough.

Before I could speak she grew brave and ventured “Don’t get me wrong, that was fun and all, really it was great but… are you sure you don’t want to talk about it.?”

Instead of a prepared excuse for her to leave she got something else. A sob. And after the first one the rest followed.

And she just sat there, coddling me, letting me know that it was going to be ok. And I sat there, crying, pouring my heart out to someone that shouldn't have been more than at best a couple night stands. 

It makes me wonder who caught who in a moment of weakness that night.


End file.
